Sebastian's love
by InuyashaTMIfan17
Summary: It was a simple game of truth or dare but in the end, Jace breaks up with Clary, Sebastian and Clary do it, and Clary gets pregnant with twins. Can the two new lovers handle the pregnancy and child raising? I think they can! Incest. lemons. Clary and Seb pairing. Review, Rate, Enjoy favorite and follow plzz! Thanks
1. Chapter 1 A simple game of Truth or dare

**Hey, I have had to edit this. It's not as mature as it was, but there is still lemons... No kids**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! except maybe the plot line... I dunno... lolz All rights go to the wonderful Cassandra Clare, who gave us this lovely series. Can't wait for the Artificial Devices! OMG! And City of Heavenly Fire was AMAZING! I will give no spoilers for the people who haven't read it yet.**

Chapter one

"Hey, Clary! Get your skinny ass up here!" Izzy yelled from her room. "Ok! Ok!" I said putting my book down and getting up. Once in Izzy's hot pink and black powder puff room i see everyone- Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Jace and standing in the corner was Sebastian. "What Izzy?" I ask, sitting next to Jace. "We're playing truth or dare!" She said excitedly! "Why's he here?" I ask nodding at my brother. "He is playing with us!" I sigh. Great. Sebastian comes and sits next to me and Jace moves me to sit on his lap. "Alright. Who's first?" "I will go." Said Magnus. He put his hand to his chin and thought about who to pick on. "Simon, truth or dare?" Simon visibly swallowed. "Truth?" "Is it true that... You hate Jace?" "I don't necessarily hate him, but i don't like him either." He shrugged. "OK, hmm... Alec, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Sebastian.. On the mouth." "Oh yeah, if you can't do the dare or truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing." Izzy said. Alec took his shoes off. "Alright, Jace, truth or dare?"

Jace POV

Finally. "Dare, truth is for girls." I dare you to... Go kill a duck." "Alright! Them damn bloody creatures!" I shouted, standing up. Clary fell off my lap and landed on the hardwood floor with an "umph" . oh crap. I bent down and pulled her up to a sitting position. "I'm sorry, you OK?" She nods, laughing. I nod and go off to kill a duck. A few minutes later, i return with a dead duck over my shoulder. "Success!" I throw it at Alec and sit down, Clary climbing into my lap. I pull her close. "Clary, truth or dare, love?" She thinks for a moment. "Truth," "After this, do you wanna go to my room and do.. Physical stuff?" I wink at her.. "Hmm... Do i really have to answer that?" She blushes and takes her socks off. I pout. She rolls her eyes. "Sorry, Jace, i don't wanna!" She grins. Sebastian chuckles. I glare at him. Asshole. "Okay... Sebastian, truth or dare?" "Dare, my beautiful little sister." He says. "OK. I dare you to go outside.. Naked and say 'who wants to fuck me?' OK.. That is weird but I'm sticking with it!" He smirks and strips right in front of her. She screeches and covers her eyes. "OK lets do this thing!" We all watch from the window as he screams, "who wants to fuck me?" A couple of girls stops and stares at him lustfully. Other people get disgusted looks on their faces. "OK. I'm gonna get him." Clary says walking out

Clary pov

I walk outside. Brr. Its cold. "Who wants to fuck me?" Sebastian yells louder. "OK. Enough. Your gonna get frostbite. Lets go back inside." I say grabbing his arm. He turns to look at me and grins "well, i am cold. Wanna warm me up?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "How?" "Fuck me.. Or let me fuck you!" I snort and pull him inside back into Izzy's room. He dresses. I roll my eyes at Jace. "OK. Clary truth or dare?" Oh I'm going with dare. I don't care what he says, dare is my baby! "Dare!" He grins evilly. "I dare you to have sex with me tonight." OK i so regret this.. But hey i can do it. "OK." Is shrug. "NO!" "Jace, a dare is a dare and i really hate backing down from dares! I'm not a coward i can handle my brother, have done it before!" He shoves me off his lap and leaves. I stare as the door slams shut, tears welling from my green eyes. I feel someone pull me into the circle of their arms. I start to sob. Alec leaves and returns with a pissed off Jace. "Talk to her!" "Fine! We are over Clarissa! I'm done!" He yells in my face the arms pull me tighter to the warm body. Sebastian growls. He is holding me. I turn my head and snuggle my face into his shirt. He rubs my back soothingly. Everyone, seeing as the game is over leaves and Sebastian takes me to my room and locks the door. "I will make you forget about him if you want. Would you like for me to help you forget?" He asks calmly. I nod and he walks over

***warning major lemons***

He kisses me. His lips so velvety soft. He's surprisingly gentle. I'm grateful to him for being gentle to me. He runs his hands over my back down to the hem of my shirt. His tongue rubs against my lower lip, asking for entrance, which i happily give. His tongue enters my mouth and we fight for dominance. He lifts my shirt over my head and fumbles at the button of my jeans. He gets them undone and takes them off. I'm now just lying in my underclothes. His black eyes skim over my body, sending a warmth somewhere deep inside me. It's a weird feeling... I squirm, waiting. He runs his hands over my belly and reaches around me to unclasp my bra and takes off my panties. Once they are off he takes his shirt and trousers off, leaving him in black boxers. God he's beautiful. How could i not have realized that before? He does a lot of foreplay, which he is very good at it. He undresses and i see his rock hard manhood. He slides into me swift an clean. I flinch with a jolt of pain. He stops as realization dawns on him. "You are still .." I nod. "Yes so please be gentle with me," he pulls back and thrusts back in. I'm moaning his name. An hour later, I'm screaming my release and soon after he does the same. Ah, feels so good! When hes done, he pulls out and falls next to me on the bed. I tuck us in and cuddle with him. "I.. Want.. To be with.. You. I love you, big brother."

Sebastian POV

I scream my release in my angels shoulder. I'm certain this its gonna create a child. I hear her say those three little words while we're cuddling in bed 'i love you'. God i love this petite girl.

**(Wow. I love Seb but can't get his personality right...)**

Few months later. Clary pov

I wait for a couple more seconds pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom sink. it beeps and i see that I'm pregnant! I squeal with joy! "Sebastian!" i yell. No one responds. Weird. "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The bathroom door slams open and a worried looking Sebastian is standing there. "What's wrong?" "Nothing! Everything's right!" he looks confused. I hold up the test. "I'm pregnant!" He grins and I can see his love for me in his eyes. He grabs my waist and pulls me in his embrace and attacks my lips. I kiss back. Soon, we pull back, needing air. "Come on, I wanna train!" "No. you are pregnant with OUR child .I don't want either of you getting hurt." I pout and decides that he is right. I nod. "fine, then lets eat, I'm starving." He nods. I move past him to the door but he suddenly picks me up, bridal style.

We enter the kitchen. Empty. _Good! _I thought. Izzy is not cooking and Jace isn't here. _Jace.._ He's been avoiding me and I've been avoiding him. It's been three months since the breakup. Three months since that beautiful night. I'm three months pregnant. Later, me and Sebastian are in our room (technically, my room but he sleeps here with me.) thinking up baby names.

**I need some baby names. several boys names and several girl name. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2oh clary what did you do?

**hey guys. Sorrg i haven't updated this lately i have no excise whatsoever sorry! Any way hers chapter to!**

Clary POV

We are in bedtb thinking ofbaby names. "How about for the boy, Maxwell Hale? We can call him Max, after the Ligntwoods youngest son that you killed?" I suggest. "I like that and the girl can either be Valentina Jazmyn or Willow Amanda?" "Willow Amanda. I don't want people hating her if we name her Valentina cause it is too much likr Valentine." I state. He nods, agreeing. "Awesome! Well, i hear people downstairs, wanna tell them our good news?" "Yes!" Is exclaim! He chuckles. I stand up and stretch, my shirt pulling up, revealing the tiny baby bump that is starting to show. Seb grins and lays his hands on my tummyand kisses ot. I giggle. He picks me up and carries me downstairs. He rarely lets ke walk on my own lately.

We step into the kitchen and see Jace, Iz, mom, Luke, and Simon. "Hey Clary! Sebastian." Izzy greets us. "Um.. We have great news!" I say. Everyone turns to looks at me, even Jace. "I'm pregnant! Three months!" Everyone exclaims happily for me. Jace is sitting there staring at his cup. His silence is making me nervous.. Izzy comes to hug me when Jace slams his glass cup down, shattering it. Glass shards go everywhere! Sebastian turns so quickly everything is a blur. He protects me with his body. The shards embed themselves in his back but he doesn't flinch. He's looking at me, silently asking if I'm OK. I nod and he sets me on my feet. He whirls on Jace who is now standing, his hand bleeding. Sebastian slams him into the wall, denting it. "What the fuck, Jace! You could've hurt her! I swear, if you hurt her I WILL kill you!" He snarls in Jace'sJace's face. I step forward and clutch the back of Sebastiand black shirt. "Stop, it Seb!" I scream. "Please? Let's go to Luke's. Would that be alright mom? Luke?" I ask they nod. I exhale and drag Sebastian to my house where we collapse on the bed. Wecuddle and pass out, exhausted.

**there! Second cchappi! Yayy! Mwah!**


	3. 8 Months pregnant, demons and Jace!

**I just realized that the last chapter is really really short... oops anyway, I know I have not updated in like forever but I have a busy life, I mean, I babysit my two adorable baby nephews almost every day for my sister while she goes to work. There's Jayce, who is 4 and Jaxxon who is 2 about to turn 3 in May, yay! They so cute! Anyway enough about the babies... Here is chapter 3... Hopefully it is longer than the last one lol so sorry about that Rate read and review!**

Chapter three

I woke up alone. I yawned, stretched and ran my hand over the other side of the bed. It's still a little warm, meaning Sebastian has just woken up. Knowing hime, He probably was watching me sleep… the creeper… I sit up and push the covers to my feet and swing them off the bed and stand. I am not awake so I trip a little as I walk to the closet and pull out a green, stretchy long-sleeved shirt and black yoga pants. I am eight months pregnant now so my clothes have to be stretchy.

I slip on my green sketchers and head downstairs where I hear mom and Sebastian talking quietly. I smell bacon and eggs and hash browns. Yum! I walk into the kitchen. "Hey." I say. They turn and smile at me and resume talking. I don't notice the water puddle spilled in the middle of where I am headed so I slip on it and fall backward. I yell, causing them to look up and see their scared faces. "Clary!" mom shouts and Sebastian uses his demon speed and rushes to me and catches me. I slowly open my eyes and look up at his face. I'm breathing heavily and staring wide eyed at my stomach. "The babies? Are they OK?" We had found out that we are having twins, a boy and a girl. Sebastian was ecstatic when he heard the news. Sebastian leans his head on my stomach and listens for their heart beat. He sighs in relief. "They are both fine." "Good! Why is there water on the floor?" I asked. He shrugged. "Crap! I forgot to clean that up when I spilled it! I am so sorry, baby!" mom said. "It's fine. It's a death trap… I can't really see my feet right now…" I say, laughing.

I am helped up. "You are not allowed to walk anywhere any more. I am going to carry you everywhere, Clarissa." Sebastian says in a tone that I don't argue. I nod, sighing. "I am going to look really stupid…" He laughs. 'I just don't want you getting hurt, love!" I grin. "What's for food, I'm starving?" "Bacon, eggs and hash browns, your favorite." Mom says. "I want orange juice too!" I say, suddenly craving it. My cravings haven't been that weird. I am on a fruit kick because of them though. "Alright. Sebastian, you can set her in her chair, by you. Can you run to the store and get orange juice for Clary?' mom asked. "Sure."

Seb's POV

I set Clary down and turn. "Hey!" Clary calls. I look at her. "No pulp. I hate pulp. Bleh!" she says, wrinkling her nose ever so cutely and sticking her tongue out. I nod and grab my black jacket and head to the closest grocery store. I got to the milk and juice aisle and hunt for the pulp less orange juice. I find it, give it to the cashier woman who was making flirty looks at me and pulled my money out. It was $2.50. I gave her the money, grabbed the bag with the juice and hurried home.

I walk to the kitchen and see that Jocelyn has gotten the food passed out and that Luke has joined us at the table. "Who wants juice besides Clary?" I ask holding it up. Luke and Jocelyn both want some so I pour it evenly into all of our cups, giving Clary the most. I sit by Clary and dig in; hearing Clary make noises every time she took a bite. "Oh God, mom, this is soo good! Better than Jace's pancakes!" I narrow my eyes at Jace's name. Jace. That son of a bitch has been calling me nonstop, wanting to talk to Clary. I have hung up each time. I worry that he will call her phone though.

We finish breakfast and I help wash the dishes. I see Clary trying to discreetly stand up. "Clarissa. What did I say?" She froze and plopped back down, huffing and puffing her cheeks out. "Yes, mother." I heard her mutter under her breath. I chuckle and dry my hands. I sweep her up into my arms. "Now, my lovely lady, where would you like to go?" She thinks about it for a minute. "Central park, Please?" "OK. Anything to make you happy, my love." I say walking into the entry hall. I get her in her green velvet coat and put my jacket back on. "Can I walk, if I hold your hand and stay close to you?" She asked. I nod and hold my hand out.

Clary's POV

I take his hand and he helps me up. He opens the door and I hobble out it. We walk to the park, holding hands and I hum a song to the twins in my belly. I stop as I feel them kick. **(Probably not… IDK. I have never been pregnant before lol!) **I gasp and smile, happy. "They are kicking! Here, feel!" I put Sebastian's hand at the spot where they are still kicking. He grins and bends down and nuzzles his face in my stomach. He coos at them and plays peek-a-boo to them. I am laughing. He smiles up at me. "Our babies are in there!" he says, standing, hand still on my belly. I nod, laughing. People are probably staring but we are too in love to care. "I know! I love them! I hope one of them has your eyes!" I state. He frowns. "I want them to have your eyes." He pouts. I laugh and peck his cheek.

He grabs my hand, pulls me close and start walking again. We make it to Central Park and the first thing, or should I say person, I see is someone I am not ready to see yet. Jace. I freeze, hand laying protectively on my belly and stare. Sebastian stops and looks curious to see what I am looking at, He glares, pulling me behind him protectively and possessively. I sigh and touch his arm. He looks down at me, glaring. His eyes are all black, no pupil. He is angry! I drop my arm and look back at Jace, who is making his way to us. Sebastian growls and backs up. He stops Jace when he is just a few feet in front of us. "No more steps, little brother. I want to know what you want!" he snarls out the words. Jace raises his hands in mock surrender. "Nothing. I am just heading home. I swear." I can see that he is lying. My eyes narrow, I put a small hand on Sebastian's arm. "Sebby, he's lying. I think he is going to try to take me and run." I says, scared. He looks at me, his gaze softening a small bit and nods.

"Liar." Jace grins. "You know me so well, brother." He hisses and lunges towards us, reaching out for me. I hide behind Sebby and close my eyes, pressing my face to his back. I whimper. I can hear his growls vibrate through his body. He lashes out at Jace, not moving anything but his arm. He hits Jace square in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree, knocking him out. "I want to go home!" I say, voice quivering with tears. Seb picks me up and we practically fly back home. We burst through the door. That's when I smell blood. "Oh God! Mom! Luke!" I called. Seb puts me down and snatches a blade out of his jacket. I run to the living room, where the smell is coming. Mom and Luke are trying to fight off two Raum demons. Seb flicks his wrist and the Seraph blade, already named, at them. They bury themselves to the hilt and kill the demons, which fade away. I gasp for air, truly scared to death. I must be pale as a sheet and I stumble to the couch and collapse on it. Mom has a deep gash on her arm and Luke has several deep scratches in his chest.

"Can you heal mom? And help Luke?" I ask, because I can't, honestly. He nods and sets to work. Half an hour later, Mom is all healed and Luke has bandages wrapped around his chest, all stitched up and lying on their bed, asleep. Mom yawns and crawls into the bed next to him and falls asleep. We leave them alone and Seb cooks food for us and gets me a couple of strawberries. When we get done with dinner, we watch TV until I am about to pass out, which I do. I lean against his shoulder and fall asleep. The last thing I remember is him carrying me up to our room, laying me down, pulling the covers over me and he slides into bed and falls asleep, hand over my stomach.

**Much better. Seb seems cute.. he is! I promise he will NEVER be an abusive dad or future husband. He will be as he is right now. Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XOXOXO **


	4. The babies have finally arrived!

**OK… took me forever to think of a damn thing to write.. grr. Sorry for being sooo late! I'm the worst! But GUESS WHAT? YOU GET TO MEET THE BABIES AHH! Finally, right, Willow Amanda Morgenstern and Maxwell Hale Morgenstern. Yursh..**

Chapter 4

*ONE MONTH LATER!*

"Hey, mom, Luke." I said, to them. Seb carried me to the kitchen because I am starving! "Do we have any watermelon and grapes?" "No, I'm sorry. But I think Luke will get you some, won't you Luke?" "Please?" "Of course. I will return shortly." I nod. "I wish I could have coffee.. That is the first thing I am going to do or ask for whenever these guys are born." I said, rubbing my tummy. Seb had sat me in a chair and sat down beside me. "OK, baby." Mom said, smiling.

We chatted for a while when Luke came back with the fruit. "Ohh yay!" I said happily, clapping. He cut the watermelon and handed me some with some grapes. I munched on it for a while. We moved into the living room to watch a movie. I picked out _Frozen _and we all are watching it. We are listening to Elsa sing "Let It Go" when fluid just burst between my legs. "Um… mom?" "Yes?" "I think… my… uh… water just broke.." Everyone's heads snapped up and looked at me, all with excitement. "Then it's time! We must hurry!" Seb picked me up and put into Luke's truck, buckling me in. he slid in beside me and mom and Luke got in the front. "Call Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and Alec. I want them to be there with me. Please!" I asked my fiancé. He nodded and dialed everyone's number. "They are all coming. Jace is not." Thank the Angel.

We arrived at the hospital just as everyone else did. By now the contractions had started. I hobbled into the hospital, clutching Seb's and Izzy's hands tightly. "How may I help you today?" The desk person asked. "I'm pregnant… and my water just broke." I winced as another jolt of pain went through my abdomen. "Name? And who is the father?" "I'm Clarissa Fairchild. And Sebastian Morgenstern is the father. He's right here." She nodded. "Follow me. Hurry." We rushed after her, Sebastian carrying me. We stopped at a room and the nurse gestured us in. Seb layed me on the white hospital bed gently and kissed my forehead. "Dr. Loss will be with you real soon, sweetie, just hold on, OK?" I nodded, pain coming again. They are five minutes apart. "Hello, Clary! Are you excited?" "Ye…ss!" I ground out between my teeth.

A couple of hours later, it was time and Caterina ushered everyone out.

**Seb's POV**

All I could think about when Clary said that her water broke, was the baby's coming! Over and over. Even when I called her friends; who I have become friends with too. We had gotten her to the hospital and in a room. The Doctor had come and we were all waiting for her to come back out and let us back in so we could see her and the babies. I was also worrying about clary. I know she is strong as a nail but from what I heard, childbirth is really painful, especially with twins and when it's the first one.

I paced nervously, pondering what the babies would look like. "Sebastian, come sit, please." Mom said. "She will be fine." I nodded and sat, twisting my hands anxiously.

***About two hours later***

**Clary's POV**

I had done it. I had brought my two beautiful, healthy children into the harsh world. I lay panting, covered in sweat, wanting to hold them and see them for the first time. They had gotten the boy, Maxwell hale cleaned up and put a blue blamket around him. "Want to hold him?' the nurse asked. I grinned, sleepily, and held my tired arms out. She gently place him in my arms. He fit perfectly. I looked down at his face, eyes clenched shut. I could see a wisp of red hair. He has my hair! I wished he would open hes eyes—and as I thought that, he did. He had his father's black eyes, but they weren't as black. They had green specks in them. Beautiful. I stroked his face as he let out a loud howling cry. "His lungs are great!" the nurse said, jotting it down on the clipboard. The door opened and in came Sebastian and everyone else.

"Sebastian!" I breathed. "Want to hold our son?" He rushed over and gently picked the baby up from my arms. "Here's Willow." I got handed Willow Amanda, my daughter. She has wisps of white blond hair. Her eyes were green. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, her tiny hands reaching for something so I let her grab my finger. I smiled up at everyone. "What are their names?" We hadn't told anyone the names we chose, we wanted to surprise them. "This is Willow Amanda. Born 2 seconds after him. He's 21 inches and weighs 7.5 pounds. Healthy. They both were." I said. "And the boy?" I grinned at her. "This is special. He is special. His name is Maxwell Hale. We named him after Max. His nickname will be Max as well. This is for you." Izzy gasped, tears coming to her eyes. She clutched at Alec, who wrapped his arms around her and soothed her. "I'm sorry. Was it not OK to name him this?" "It's… it's PERFECT!" she cried, Alec agreeing. I grinned.

"I chose the boy's name, I did it for you guys and your parents. Izzy, I want you to be his godmother and Alec will be his Godfather. Is that OK?" they nodded. "Cool. Mom, Luke, we wanted you to be Willow's Godparents." They smiled and nodded. "Also, Izzy, how would you like to be my maid of honor in my wedding?" "I would LOVE to Clary!" "Mom is a bridesmaid. She has already said yes, as have Maia. You and mom are also decorating it if it's OK." They nodded. Alec and Magnus, you can do the cake and pick the guys suits, NO GLITTER. You Magnus may wear your stuff but ONLY YOU! The colors are gold and white, as is customary for Shadowhunters wedding. We are doing a Mundane and Shadowhunter wedding mixed together." I explained. Everyone nodded. "Simon, you are my Best Man as you are Clary's best friend, Magnus, Alec, you are my other groomsmen." They nodded. "We need all of you, except her family to leave, so she may rest." The nurse escorted everyone out, who was talking excitedly amongst themselves.

I handed Willow to my mother and Luke got to hold Max. They switched after a while. "Willow has Sebastian's hair and my eyes. Max has my hair and both of our eyes. They are black with green specks. They are Beautiful." I say and fall asleep.


	5. Bringing Max and Willow home!

**Hey, sorry for the suuuuper long wait. I have been majorly busy and haven't had time to write hardly anything. And this chapter is mainly describing the house that Isabelle and Magnus got for them because Luke's house is very small lol. But yeah, here you go! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, I, SADLY, DO NOT. I PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO CREATE SOMETHING AS WODERFUL AS THIS SERIES. I DO OWN WILLOW AND MY MAX.**

**Chapter five- Bringing them home!**

We put the babies in their car seats, one pink, and the other blue that mom and Luke got for us. They got all of the baby stuff and picked things that they knew I would love. Mom opened the door to our new van that Sebastian got for us, and we strapped them in carefully.

I sat by Willow and Seb sat by Max. Luke drove us to our very new house, close to Luke's that Izzy and Magnus helped get for us. It's a white painted four bedroom, two bath house with a large backyard that has a swing set. I love it. Rose bushes line the front. The living room had wood floor and the walls are painted a pretty beige color. There is a red throw rug covering the floor and a large futon couch and an armchair. There was also a flat-screen TV as well.

The dining room was painted an inviting light blue with more wooden flooring. There's wooden furniture and a pretty chandelier. The kitchen is green with green and black checkered tile floor. The appliances are very modern and the counters are granite. We have a dishwasher and garbage disposal.

The Master bedroom is white with black carpet. The walls are white so I can paint it whatever I want to. A large bed dominates the room. It's covered in a black comforter set. The wardrobe is a large walk-in. All our stuff has already been settled in place before we arrived. The bathrooms were the same and very modern. A shower tub dominated a whole wall with a black shower curtain. The sink was by the toilet and looked very pretty.

Willow's room was painted pink with white butterflies scattered. Mom painted the babies rooms. The crib is white with pink sheets and a butterfly and heart mobile hung above it. There was a light brown wooden changing station that was packed full with diapers and wipes and other necessities that changing a baby requires. Willow was asleep so we tucked her in gently and let her sleep.

Max's room was painted blue with little rocket ships painted around the room. The crib was black metal with blue sheets and a mobile that had rocket ships and stars on it. He had a black wooden changing table with everything needed. Max was also asleep so we tucked him in and left the room, keeping the door cracked so we could hear them when they wake.

I sank, tiredly on the futon and kicked my shoes off. "Well, thank you everyone for being so supportive of us. We appreciate it so much." I smiled at everyone. They said you're welcome. "Well, baby, you look exhausted, so we'll leave so you can rest. Seb will deal with the babies when they wake, won't you?" Mom said. "Of course you went through a lot, so you need the rest." "I'm just happy we're home." I murmured, standing. "Well, good bye everyone, thanks again. You are welcome anytime." I said, stretching.

After everyone hugged us and left I headed into our room and stripped of my clothes, leaving me in my under clothes and flopped down onto the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over me. "God, I am so freaking tired, I could sleep for a year long." I said into my pillow. I heard Seb chuckle and look up at him.

He was standing by the doorway, watching me. "Get under the covers, love." He said, coming towards me. "No, too sleepy." "C'mon, I'll help you." As soon as he got done helping me get in bed, one of the babies started screaming. "This is how it's going to be like for a while. All through the night too." I grumbled at him He laughed.

He kissed my forehead and went to check up on the baby.

As soon as he left, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, listening to Sebastian soothe Max, who was the one who woke up.

**Soo, there ya go. Like it? Hate it?**


	6. Day one: Meeting the rest of the family

**Hey! I totally disappeared off the face of the earth. I'm sorry! I fail as a writer… But yeah, Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Day one of Parenting (Meeting the rest of the fam.)**

**I woke to one of the babies crying in the middle of the night. I look over at Sebastian and find him passed out asleep. He's gotten up the past few times they've woken up, so I'll let him rest. I go to the nursery and find both Willow and Max screaming. Crap. I may need to get Sebastian up, after all. I go back to the bedroom and shake him awake. "What's wrong?" He grumbles, peering up at me through narrowed eyes.**

**"****Both of the babies are up. I need your help feeding and changing them." I said. He got up and we went back to the nursery. "You take Max I got Willow." I picked Willow up and cooed at her to calm her down. "It's alright, baby, Mommy's here. Are you hungry? I bet you are!" I said, smiling at her.**

**I quickly made a bottle for her, testing the temperature on my wrist. Perfect. I placed it in her mouth and she started drinking. Soon after, she was done. I checked her diaper and found it full and changed her. Sebastian did the same with Max.**

**"****Alright, baby girl, time for nigh-night, OK? How about you sleep till morning, please?" I said, placing her back in her crib. **

**I went over to Max who was still in Sebastian's arms and took him from Sebastian. "You can go back to bed now; I'll get him situated and join you soon." I told him. He nodded and went back to bed. **

**I put Max in his crib and kissed his forehead. "Alright, buddy. Go nigh-night, OK? For mommy and daddy?" I ask, tapping his nose. He gurgled at me and I laughed. I went back into our bedroom and went back to bed. Sebastian curled himself around me as soon as I pulled the covers over me. I snuggled deeper into his embrace and fell back asleep.**

**-few hours later, 6 AM-**

**We woke again in the morning and got the babies fed, changed and dressed. I dressed Willow in a pink onesie with her name in white cursive letters with a pink skirt and socks. Sebastian put Max in a similar outfit except it it was blue with his name in white block letters and blue jean shorts and blue socks. Seb put his blue binkie in his mouth and I put Willows pink binkie in her mouth.**

**I giggled as Willow looked up at me with her big green eyes. "Good morning, sweety. Did you sleep good?" I ask her. She reaches her tiny hand up and grabbed my hair, pulling lightly. "Ok, Ok. No Hair." I say, moving her hand. "How about we go bye-bye? Wanna meet everyone?" I ask.**

**We strapped them in their carriers. "Hey, I'm going to get the diaper bag set up. Can you keep an eye on them?" I ask. Sebastian nods. I hurry and pack extra diapers, wipes, clothes, bottles, toys, burp clothes, blankets, extra binkies, the changing pad, and everything else I needed into the black and gray polka dotted diaper bag.**

**I go over to Willow's carrier and pick it up. Seb picks up Max and takes the diaper bag from me, slinging it over his shoulder. We pack the babies and bag into the car before sliding into the front seat.**

**Sebastian drives over to the Institute where everyone is waiting. Well, everyone except Simon. We will visit him later since he can't come into the Institute due to being a vampire. **

**We unloaded and went into the Institute, up the elevator and into the main living area where everyone was sitting and talking with each other. They didn't notice us come in, so we quickly got the babies out of their carriers before the started crying and put the carriers out of the way with bag.**

**"****Hey, guys!" I call and they look over and greeted us. "We're going to show them to Maryse and tell her their names, unless Izzy already did?" I ask. "I didn't. I figured you'd want to see her reaction. I nodded and walked over to Maryse with Sebastian on my heels, holding Max. "This is Willow Amanda Morgenstern." I hand her Willow.**

**"****She's gorgeous. And she has your eyes!" Maryse gushed. "Thank you." I reply, taking her back after she got done holding her. "And this guy's special. His name is…" I paused and grinned at her. "Maxwell Hale Morgenstern. Nicknamed Max, after Max." She covered her mouth with her hands and started crying. "Thank you, Clary!" she sobbed. "You're welcome." I hugged her, being mindful of Max in my arms, who I got after handing Willow to Alec. "Here. Hold him. Izzy and Alec are his godparents and mom and Luke are Willow's. You are welcome anytime you want to see them. All of you are." I said. "Except for Jace." Sebastian hissed. I nod in agreement. "Oh, we aren't planning on bring him anywhere near the babies. Not after he threatened to kill them." Isabelle snarled. "What?" I yelled, startling Max, who started crying.**

**I took him from Maryse and calmed him, handing him back to her. "I swear, if I see him, he's dead. I will slowly kill him and no one can stop me." I said quietly. "We won't stop you. That's my godson and daughter." Alec said. "Maryse, I know these aren't Jace's children, but can you be there adoptive grandparents? I'd feel better knowing I have more people with experience with children to help me." I asked. "Of course." She said. I smiled.**

**"****Hey, Clare, I think Willow needs a diaper change." Alec said. I took her from him and quickly changed her. "Want her back?" he nodded and I gave her back to him.**

**-hours later-**

**It was dark outside and we were all in the living room, chatting and playing with the babies. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Sebastian smiling gently down at me. "We should probably get going. It's dark and Willow and Max are already falling asleep." He said. "Yeah, you're right." I said, before turning to everyone else. "Guys. We really need to get these sleepyheads home." I say, taking Willow as Sebastian takes Max and put them in their car seats.**

**"****Alright, well, come visit again soon, ok?" Izzy asked. We nod, say our goodbyes and leave.**

**SO there you go. A rather crappy chapter but oh well XD It's what I came up with, so deal with it. I do need improvement, I know.**

**Respective criticism is welcome, no being hateful, or anything.**

**I'm slowly working on updating all of my stories at least once. This is the third story I've ot to I think… :D**

**Follow and review Please! :D**


End file.
